User talk:Squidbaby
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Shadow Puppetry page! Please leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! Kuopiofi (talk) 21:30, August 2, 2014 (UTC) even if it doesn't "broaden enough" like your page, it's still Darkness Manipulation. Gabriel456 (talk) 00:44, August 3, 2014 (UTC) I mean no offense, but it does look like you're just creating copies of already existing pages. I ask you not to make those pages again, as those two pages already covers them. (rule #1: no copies of a pre-existing page, or it will be deleted (we generally keep the old page, depending on how old it is compared to the copy). Darkness Manipulation already covers what you're aiming to make, which is why I deleted it Gabriel456 (talk) 00:52, August 3, 2014 (UTC) Well, I don't see the difference between those two either, but it doesn't really excuse this. I'll delete Static Manipulation, since Static Electricity Manipulation is better in comparison. I'll warn the other admin of it, unless he knows/tells the difference. Thanks for bringing that to my attention, though. Gabriel456 (talk) 01:05, August 3, 2014 (UTC) You're welcome, glad I could help! Gabriel456 (talk) 01:19, August 3, 2014 (UTC) Looks good to me Gabriel456 (talk) 22:43, August 3, 2014 (UTC) Note Use them/they/etc. instead of he/she/etc. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:16, August 4, 2014 (UTC) When you create a new powers... Alphabetical order has been repeated several times even this past week. --Kuopiofi (talk) 08:48, August 4, 2014 (UTC) If you really want to make the pages look good, go to some finished page, => Edit => Source (button on top) and take a look what it looks there. Then use the Source for the new pages, gives you much better idea for what you're doing. --Kuopiofi (talk) 08:53, August 4, 2014 (UTC) We prefer gifs that work between 300-400. Any larger, and it takes up too much of the page Gabriel456 (talk) 01:15, August 7, 2014 (UTC) Elemental Claws Please take a look how every single variation you've done has been changed and use that. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:10, August 7, 2014 (UTC) About pics Rules for this wiki: "When you add new pictures, try to find ones that aren't thumbnail-sized: if possible at least 300px wide ones. Especially as main picture the smaller ones get blurry." The second one doesn't sound remotely related to the power, and seems just to be Power Immunity on it's own. For the first one, that's covered by Enhanced Durability/Invulnerability, if it's just physical, which EC/SC allows. Gabriel456 (talk) 01:08, August 11, 2014 (UTC) possibly, if they do it via a spell Gabriel456 (talk) 01:24, August 11, 2014 (UTC) Main Pic You'd think it was so obvious... add a pic, whether main or into gallery, check the Users and add them there. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:21, August 11, 2014 (UTC) You added Temari as the main pic in Flaying Wind and didn't add her into Users. One of the Rules of this site says clearly that adding pic to Gallery means that it's your job to check if that one is in the Users already and add the missing. I just thought it would be so obvious that adding new main pic would mean you have to do the same, but apparently it isn't... there has been a bit of cluster of this kind happening, which I commented today once already when I edited it. --Kuopiofi (talk) 07:20, August 11, 2014 (UTC) One of those times your mind does the hiccup and you miss the obvious, happens to everyone. Sorry I was so snappy about this, as I said there's been several of this kind during last few days and you happened to be on the line when I needed to went. --Kuopiofi (talk) 07:32, August 11, 2014 (UTC) SF I can't honestly answer that, because I don't have any idea what it's supposed to do... looking it gives me headache. From the (brief) look, it looks something like unholy fusion of Life-Force Constructs, Soul Projection and Power Infusion, but I could be wrong. --Kuopiofi (talk) 19:26, August 23, 2014 (UTC) You can do that power, I'm giving Azuchi67 24 hours to fix it to something more coherent before deleting it. Doubt he will, but some slack for the first page sounds reasonable. --Kuopiofi (talk) 19:35, August 23, 2014 (UTC) hi! i saw you edited my soul forging page just wanted to ask what it was you did exactly, i just like knowing whats changed hi! thanks for the info, i checked out the page you reccomended and yea it does, but i have to say the fact its near identacle to my page AND that it was created after you saw mine kinda makes it feel like you did it just to try and get my page deleted as a copy, but i do see that its much better composed and written, but that may just be because you have written a lot more pages than me, but the 2 powewrs themselves side by side i almost want to say that they are either differant applications of the same source or that either one is a more specialised variation of the other but thats just my take on it ~~ Azuchi 67~~ also could you give me some more specific tips/guidance on making it, to use your words, more coherant? personally i understand it fine and tried to keep it simple, also the fact that your (i assume since you have the powers) an admin maybe you shouldnt simply assume i wouldnt make any attempt to improve on my work? i do actually take quite a lot of pride in what i do, but i have seen some of the pages that have been made and understand why you would assume that.~~Azuchi67~~ ahh i see! well i try to look on both sides of things and i suspected that may have been the case i apologise for making it sound like i thought you were harrasing me or summin i have been on the receiving end of power hungry admins before >.> its a hard mindset to escape from sometimes, but yea the way i see it the 2 pages could easily be specialisations of each other, symbolic power being a more specialised version of soul foring's the "personification of the users soul" side of things and soul forging being a more specialised version of symbolic powers "manifestation of the soul" sorta thing, i think one of the problems with my page si i try to consider every possible application, and i write alot of character fiction so its easy for me to do that and i often incorporate everything ~~Azuchi67~~ okay take over, just finished adding the last information i have off the top of my head ~~Azuchi67~~ honestly? i like it apart form where you took out the techniques section, i was using that to highlight the alternate uses of the ability other than directly forging an item such as with the self augmentation thing, simmilar to the enhanced weaponry thing except with your own body, existing weapons and objects and such also the soul wavelength part was supposed ot be a big part of the more advanced uses of the ability just as the skill levels part was supposed to shown and highlight, also i added in the armor and object variants to the weapon creation you added since its not just weapons the ability can create, personally i wanna read the techniques and skill levels section of the application i think maybe add enhanced armor,enhanced object and self augmentation (maybe as a variant since that would be a skill dependant application, and add the more creative applications that were cut out under variants Azuchi67 (talk) 22:30, August 23, 2014 (UTC) i added the additionals as best i could to show what i meant, lemme know what you think Azuchi67 (talk) 22:47, August 23, 2014 (UTC) haha i just noticed part of one of my previous messages i posted to the wrong person xD Azuchi67 (talk) 23:06, August 23, 2014 (UTC) with the variations thing kuopi has a page that breakdown each page and his says that you should use variations to outline uses that are common to the power but not common enough to be to every user so thats just what i did it offAzuchi67 (talk) 23:07, August 23, 2014 (UTC) ahh i see, i suspected it was somehting like that so i changed it to Discrepancies (inconsistencies) i couldnt thgink of anything elseAzuchi67 (talk) 23:17, August 23, 2014 (UTC) maybe i should revive the Techniques section and use those for it then?Azuchi67 (talk) 23:27, August 23, 2014 (UTC) gabriel is really starting to annoy me with the whole "holier than thou i know all and will nto budge" stand point >.> entirely ignoring the Intended Origin of aquiring the power, im going to bed before i aggrevate myself over itAzuchi67 (talk) 00:06, August 24, 2014 (UTC) i decided to switch spiritual infusion and weapon refinement with each other since spiritual infusion makes more sense with how the powers setup Azuchi67 (talk) 19:23, August 25, 2014 (UTC) EE Sounds bit like Temporal Erasure... --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:30, August 26, 2014 (UTC) Petal Petal => flower => plant. BK uses metal shards that look like petals: metal => not plant => not flower => not petal. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:17, August 28, 2014 (UTC) Main pics Rules for this wiki: "When you add new pictures, try to find ones that aren't thumbnail-sized: if possible at least 300px wide ones. Especially as main picture the smaller ones get blurry." --Kuopiofi (talk) 19:57, August 28, 2014 (UTC) Main Pic Add a pic, whether main or into gallery, check the Users and add them there. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:31, August 29, 2014 (UTC) Wave Motion Blast Did you check the Users? If they are there, it's likely that whoever added them just didn't find a fitting picture. --Kuopiofi (talk) 07:01, August 29, 2014 (UTC) If you're sure about that, go ahead and remove those that don't belong there. If you can find replacement pics for those that belong to users and don't show them using WMB, go ahead and replace them. :) --Kuopiofi (talk) 08:32, August 29, 2014 (UTC)